El primero
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: [#PokeShippingWeek 2016 / Day 6] Su relación podría ser muy accidentada, impredecible, incluso llena de discusiones por cualquier pequeñez y con orgullo de por medio. Pero lo cierto era que ellos estaban bien con eso, ya que tendrían sus momentos de paz y tranquilidad… incluso para darse besos como aquellos a partir de ahora. [POSIBLE OOC] No me maten x'DDD


_**DISCLAIMERS**_ _: Ni Pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a NINTENDO/Game Freak. Si fuera por mí, el Pokéshipping sería canon desde hace uff._

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS**_ _: Contiene quizás algo de OOC. Pero lo dejaré a interpretación del lector, tengan en cuenta que pasaron más de 10 años._ _Esta historia va dedicada al Día 6 de la Semana Pokéshipping (Pokéshipping week) 2016, iba a subirla ayer en la noche pero se fue la luz (?) Aunque bueno, aquí lo tienen LOL_

 _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_ _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_ _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_ _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

 ** _[ONE-SHOT]_**

 ** _"_** ** _El primero_** ** _"_**

 _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_ _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_ _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_ _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Habían pasado ya tres días desde aquella reunión en la residencia Ketchum, sumamente inesperada pero agradable para Ash. ** _*(1)_** Los visitantes de otras regiones se habían marchado ya hace tiempo, pero festejando por despertarse la primera mañana con el anunció de que Ash Ketchum y Misty Waterflower finalmente eran novios. _«¡Por fin, muchachos!»_ había exclamado Brock entre el júbilo colectivo de la multitud, pues fue la persona que más acompañó a Ash en sus diversos viajes —incluso desde que Misty se había separado de ellos, ante su deber en el Gimnasio Celeste— y por tanto, era el que mejor conocía los sentimientos del par de orgullosos, actuales Maestros.

Dawn sólo había unido sus manos frente a su boca, asintiendo y con sus ojos ligeramente cristalinos por contemplar que sus corazonadas acertaron… tal como los suyos, los sentimientos de Misty fueron correspondidos por su _'persona especial'_. Desde luego, Delia Ketchum fue otra de las personas más felices por la noticia; así que nadie le objetó que festejaran con un desayuno similar al banquete del día anterior, pero en menor medida. Tras la partida de todos, únicamente quedaron los Ketchum y la Waterflower en la casa…

Todo estaba en calma, hasta que un sonido fuerte y seco de algo pesado cayéndose —dentro de la casa, proveniente de la sala— sobresaltó a los pequeños Pidgeys que picoteaban el suelo frente a la residencia Ketchum.

—¡Rayos, Misty! —Recriminaba Ash con el ceño fruncido, mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sobaba el cuello—. ¡Ten más cuidado! Por suerte no pasó nada más grave…

Sin embargo, detuvo su regaño al oírla contener un sollozo. Con su cuerpo temblando, cubriendo su boca con una mano cerrada, Misty tenía su cara fija en el suelo.

—L-lo siento… —Lágrimas no tardaron en relucir entre sus ojos azules, queriendo resbalar por sus mejillas—. L-lo siento tanto, Ash…

—Ah… M-Mist…

—¡D-discúlpame! —Y antes de que el varón pudiera decir algo más, la pelirroja se levantó rápidamente del suelo y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

Ash no evitó bajar la mirada hacia el suelo, como si estuviera arrepentido de haber sido tan duro en reclamarle por… algo que había sido un accidente, después de todo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Doña Delia había salido hace varios minutos, acompañada de su Mr. Mime, ante la diligente necesidad de comprar más víveres… la alacena no saldría impune tras dos grandes "comiditas" en casa. Su hijo y su ahora-futura-nuera se quedaron para ayudar a ordenar algunas cosas en la residencia.

En la sala, Ash estaba ordenando sobre la repisa algunos adornos de cristal —en forma de diversos Pokémon de tipo hielo— que Dawn había traído como obsequio, originarios de Ciudad Snowpoint. Requirió el uso de una mini-escalera plegable, pues aunque su altura ahora era mayor —cortesía de su adultez— no era suficiente para llegar a la posición deseada de la repisa. Misty sacudía la ligera capa de polvo que yacía alrededor del televisor, ambos eran ayudados por Pikachu y el actual Marill de la Waterflower.

—Listo, ya están todos~ —Comentó Ash, terminando su tarea y admirando la pila de figuritas transparentes sobre la repisa.

—Oh… espera, Ash, falta una —Comentó Misty, señalando hacia la mesita en medio de la sala, donde hacía la olvidada figura de un Jinx con gorro y bolsa de Santa Claws—. Marill, pásasela, por favor.

—Marill, Ma —Asintió el ratoncito, dejando un momento su tarea de ordenar los cojínes del sofá junto a Pikachu. Cogió la figura con su cola, poniendo algo nerviosos a los humanos.

—C-cuidado, Marill, es algo muy delicado —Su entrenadora era clara en que Marill tenía un gran dominio y equilibrio en su cola de burbuja, pero al ver la figura de cristal agitàndose levemente sobre la redonda extremidad del ratón acuático, temía que se le cayera y se rompiera.

Inicialmente, el ratoncito azul no tuvo problemas en la cuestión… pero una mala pisada en la alfombra provocó que empezara a tambalearse, y por lógica la figura se sacudía más. Todos veían nerviosos al Pokémon agitar sus bracitos para intentar recomponer su equilibrio, pero la redondez de su cuerpecito se lo dificultó y Misty reaccionó corriendo hacia él. ¡La figura favorita de la colección de Delia Ketchum no podía terminar así! Por instinto ella se arrojó al suelo, sujetando a Marill por un costado y la figura con su otra mano… lamentablemente no calculó la distancia de su carrera, por lo que su espalda chocó contra la escalerita sobre la que estaba Ash.

—¡A-ahhhhhh!

Y tambaleándose, Ash gritó sin poder evitar lo inevitable—. ¡M-Misty, cuidadoooooooo!

—¡P-Pikapiiiiii…!

Pikachu se tapó instintivamente los ojitos con sus patitas delanteras, sus orejas temblaron ligeramente ante el sonido seco de algo pesado cayendo y chocando contra otro. El pobre Marill había evitado ser aplastado, ya que la caída de Ash sobre el cuerpo de Misty provocó que ésta lo empujara sin querer, haciéndolo rodar por el suelo y chocar de espalda contra una esquina del sofá, con sus ojitos en forma de espiral producto del mareo.

Sintiendo el dolor por el impacto, Misty y Ash abrieron lentamente sus ojos… pero tan pronto notaron la posición en la que estaban, él encima de ella y con sus labios posados sobre los ajenos, sus rostros se pusieron màs rojos que los mofletes del ratoncito eléctrico que —tras destaparse los ojitos pasó a taparse la boquita mientras— veía incrédulo la escena.

—¡P-perdóoooooon! —Jadeó Ash sumamente avergonzado y mirando a otro lado, separándose como un rayo de ella y alejándose algunos centímetros sentado en el suelo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Afortunadamente, la figura de Jinx no había sufrido daños por lo sucedido, sólo yacía inerte en una esquina de la alfombra. Ash se inclinó y la sujetó con una de sus manos, mirándola con una ceja enarcada… ¿cómo algo tan pequeño podría causar tantos problemas?

Pikachu se acercó corriendo un poco hacia Ash, pero justamente cuando caminó por esa parte de la alfombra —donde Marill había tropezado— el ratoncito chilló un alarmado _«¡Chuuuu…!»_ y sufrió el mismo destino, para terminar chocando de cara contra las piernas de su entrenador. Ash se sorprendió un poco por eso, así que se arrodilló y ayudó a su compañero a levantarse —mientras éste se sobaba su carita con sus patitas— para luego tantear con una de sus manos esa zona específica de la alfombra.

—¿Pero qué…?

—¿Pikapi?

Sus sospechas se confirmaron al sentir un ligero desnivel, por lo que levantando con su otra mano esa esquina de la alfombra, humano y Pokémon apreciaron que un pedazo del suelo estaba ligeramente alzado. Con razón Marill había perdido el equilibrio al pasar por ahí, aún si ni siquiera hubiera caminado rápido cuando llevaba la figura. Nadie tuvo la culpa… le diría a su madre cuando volviera que había que reparar eso, para que ella y Mr. Mime tuvieran cuidado de pisar por ahí.

Aunque ahora que pensaba sobre la consecuencia de ese accidente y la reacción de Misty ante eso, ¿tan malo habrá sido? ¿Tanto le había disgustado… hasta el punto de ponerse a llorar? Ash entrecerró sus ojos, sintiéndose incómodo ante esa posibilidad. Pero por más novato que fuera en eso del romance, creía entenderlo; se supone que el primer beso era algo especial para las mujeres, ¿no?

 _—«¿Acaso Misty… se sentiría triste de que el primero fuera así?»_ —No sólo eso, la había escuchado sollozar luego de que él reaccionara (más por la vergüenza que por enojo) como lo hizo—. _«¿Ella pensara que estoy enojado, o que odié el beso?»_

No negaría que fue inesperado, pero no le había disgustado… no necesariamente. Aún así, el peli-negro sentía la necesidad de arreglar ese malentendido y disculparse apropiadamente con Misty. Le explicaría todo, incluido lo de la alfombra, para evitar dejarle impresiones equivocadas respecto a ese accidente.

 _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_ _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_ _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_ _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Y mientras tanto, encerrada en el cuarto de invitados que le había tocado originalmente —aunque acabara durmiendo con Ash en el sofá-cama la prim era noche ahí— con su espalda recostada contra la puerta, con su rostro todavía rojo de la vergüenza y sus manos sobre su boca, Misty sólo podía pensar en algo…

— _«D-Du… **¡DUELEEEEE!** ¡Duele tantooooooo!»_ —Gritaba en su mente, temblando por el aun vigente dolor que sufría dentro de su boca y que había provocado sus lágrimas en la sala—. _«¿C-cómo diablos puede doler un beso?»_ —Tras la caída y al unir sus labios, lo que realmente pasó fue que ambos golpearon sus dientes ante el impacto.

Pero al caer en cuenta de su propio pensamiento y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido —pero por la incertidumbre— las pupilas azuladas de Misty temblaron ligeramente. ¿Un beso…? ¿¡Acababa de besar a Ash Ketchum!? Un nuevo y aun más notorio sonrojo se esparció en su rostro al recordar no sólo la "intensa" —en más de un sentido— unión de sus labios, sino el fuerte cuerpo de Ash encima del suyo. Misty sacudió su cabeza para evitar que su mente divagara lo que no debía.

— _«¡Se supone que un beso debe ser suave y romántico!»_ —Se encaminó despacio hasta la cama de su habitación, pero sólo pudo desplomarse de cara al colchón y luego recostarse de lado, desanimada. Al sentir que el dolor en sus dientes disminuyó, por fin articuló en un susurro lento—. ¿Ahora… c-cómo podré verlo a la cara?

El sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta la sobresaltó, hasta el punto en que dio un ligero brinco en el colchón. La voz de Ash desde el otro lado preguntando si podía pasar la estremeció, sonaba serio pero no enojado… aunque la sirena de Ciudad Celeste temía que fueran ambos casos. Por lo que sentándose en la cama y tras responderle con un inseguro "Sí", lo vio entrar a la alcoba y cerrar la puerta tras de él. El silencio en el cuarto era bastante tenso, Misty tenía su mirada fija en el colchón, pero podía sentir que la de Ash estaba clavada en ella.

—…

—… Pikachu se quedó abajo… —Inició Ash, al querer romper el silencio de alguna forma—. Intentando hacer reaccionar a Marill.

Algo hizo click dentro de la cabeza de Misty, se giró rápidamente y con preocupación por su Pokémon marino. Pero se tranquilizó al escucharlo añadir que el pequeño había vuelto en sí, sólo que estaba algo mareado por lo sucedido. Ash tambien sintió algo de alivio, pero justo porque Misty ahora le estaba viendo a él y no al colchón, por lo que aprovechó de revelarle la verdad tras todo ese embrollo.

—Y-ya veo… —Misty no evitó suspirar, algo más tranquila.

—Oye, Mist… ¿te disgustó?

—¿Eh?

—Hablo del… tú sabes… —Ash se señaló sus propios labios con un dedo, Misty se ruborizó al entenderlo.

—N-no lo sé, pero… la verdad es que me… me dolió… —Al ver la cara de incomprensión del peli-necho, fue el turno de la peli-zanahoria de explicarse. Y en menos de un segundo… Ash no evitó estallar en risas—. ¿¡Q-qué es tan gracioso!?

—N-nada, nada es que… ¡jajaja!

—¡Aiiiiiish! ¡Eres un bobo! —Misty se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda, indignada.

—B-bueno, perdona, perdona… —Ash tosió un poco para intentar controlar su ataque de risa, ni siquiera sabía muy bien qué lo arrimó a reírse. Quizás ver la expresión de vergüenza de Misty mientras le reveló todo lo que sintió por el "beso", ya que a él no le había dolido; quizás para intentar romper el hielo o reemplazar sus propios temores de que Misty hubiera sentido tristeza o disgusto por ello.

—¡Hmmmm! Mejor sal de aquí, no quiero verte.

—¿Ahhhh?

—¡Estoy molesta! —Uyyy sí, que miedo. Como si nunca antes la hubiera hecho enojar. Pero lo que activó las alertas rojas de Ash fue oírla añadir—. Es más… ¡lo odié! ¡Odié ese beso! ¡Y te odio a ti también, Ash Ketchum!

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Me odias!?

—¿Además estás sordo? ¡Lávate esas orejas!

—¡Mis orejas están bien!

Y como ya era normal en ellos, empezaron a discutir por una tontería. Desde el piso de abajo, Pikachu y Marill podían escucharlos; el roedor eléctrico sólo suspiró tipo: _«Ahí van otra vez…»_ y dándole palmaditas al otro ratón recompuesto de su mareo, le dijo que mejor salieran al jardín. Aunque a medio camino de abrir la puerta que daba hasta éste, las orejas de Pikachu se agitaron al escuchar… la nada, no oía nada. Sólo pacífico silencio. ¿Habían dejado de discutir?

—¿Pika…?

—¡Riiiiiiiill! —Pero al notar a su pequeño amigo ansioso por salir, al ver al grupo de Pidgeys (tras abstenerse de acercarse ante el alboroto en la cama) volver a posarse en el jardín, como si quisiera jugar con ellos… Pikachu decidió dejar a la pareja de humanos resolver sus cosas de humanos, abrió la puerta y salió junto a Marill a tomar aire fresco.

 _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_ _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_ _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_ _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

—Ash, quítate de encima… —Amenazó en voz baja una indignada Misty, al verse acorralada contra la cama por un Ash igual de indignado. Ambos se veían como un Seviper y un Zangoose a punto de molerse a golpes.

—… No.

—¡Q-que te quites…! —Misty intentaba apartarlo empujándolo por el pecho, pero la diferencia de fuerza y peso entre ellos era evidente.

—¡Que no!

—¡Diablos! ¿Por qué eres tan terco?

—Como si tú no lo fueras —Escupió Ash con ironía, haciéndola morderse el labio y apartar la mirada.

Haberla oído recalcar que le odiaba, incluso resaltar que lo odiaba más que a ese estúpido beso, por alguna razón colmó la paciencia del Maestro Pokémon. ¡El beso, el beso, el beso! ¡Maldito beso! Ni siquiera contaba como uno, pues fue un accidente y ninguno lo planeó, ni lo inició.

—Sabes que lo dije por la rabia…

—… ¿Tanto me odias? —Misty se sorprendió al escuchar la resignación en la voz del otro, así que volvió a verlo para decirle que no se lo tomara tan en serio, pero… al caer en cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros, y de esa tristeza en los ojos cafés del hombre, la mujer sintió entre vergüenza y culpa—. ¿En serio… me odias?

—Y-yo… no te podría odiar nunca… —Misty no quería seguir viendo esa cara, así que dejando el orgullo de lado se inclinó hacia el frente y lo abrazó del cuello—. Lo siento, Ash… no fue en serio, lo siento.

—Mist… —El peli-negro se sorprendió un poco, pero no se atrevió a romper ese abrazo, el vacío en su pecho se disipó casi de inmediato y se sintió más tranquilo. Y pensar que por un estúpido "no-beso" habían discutido así… Ash adoptó una expresión seria—. Misty, tengo que arreglarlo…

—¿Eh…? —Ella sintió cómo las manos del Ketchum sujetaron sus brazos, apartándola de èl pero recostándola amablemente en el colchón—. ¿Arreglar qué?

—… Nuestra _primera vez_ no puede ser así… —Ash se ruborizó un poco ante lo ambiguo de sus palabras, rápidamente añadió—. El primero no puede ser así… nuestro primer beso.

—¿A-Ash…?

—Ese no contó, así que haz como si no hubiera ocurrido —Insistía él—. Así que dime… ¿cómo lo esperabas?

—¿Q-q-qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—B-bueno, nunca he besado a nadie y… —Ash miró con algo de recelo a su izquierda—. No sé cómo debería proceder…

Misty sentía que su corazón latía muy deprisa, pero decidió enseñarle—. P-pues… yo siempre lo imaginé de esta forma… —Y sujetàndose cuidamente de los hombros masculinos, ella se alzó un poco hacia el rostro y susurraba lentamente—. Muy lento y suave… un beso amable, tal como tú, Ash…

Y a medida que pronunció esas palabras, sus labios fueron acercándose lentamente hacia los ajenos… hasta finalmente se fundieron en un beso igual ella había descrito. Lento, suave y amable. El rojo en las mejillas de Ash era mayor que antes, sus pupilas temblaron y su propio corazón estaba más agitado que por cualquiera de las emociones que haya sentido en medio de alguna intensa batalla. Misty estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero Ash sólo pudo entrecerrar los suyos.

—… Así lo imaginé todo este tiempo —Suspiró Misty, una vez se separó de su rostro, todavía sujeta a sus hombros. Ash tragó grueso, pero asintió en comprensión.

—Entiendo… —La volvió a recostar sobre el colchón, manteniéndose sobre ella pero sin aplastarla con su peso, reposando sobre sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Misty—. Un beso amable… como yo, ¿eh?

Al notarlo sonreír con cierta galantería, Misty hizo una mueca ante la vergüenza por su sincerida, haciéndolo reír otra vez—. T-tonto, arruinas el momento.

—Sólo bromeo~ —Respondió entre risas, pero frotando su nariz contra la de ella para avergonzarla más, Ash añadió—. Ahora es mi turno~

—¿T-tu tur-…? M-mmmm.

Y antes de que Misty le cuestionara, Ash había vuelto a unir sus labios de la misma forma que antes: lenta, suave y amable. Ambos cerraron sus ojos tras eso… y como ahora la tenía totalmente recostada contra el colchón, ella tuvo que abrazarse de su cuello totalmente. No les importaba ya el tiempo, ni la duración, sólo querían que durara lo más posible esa cercanía el uno con el otro. Tan agradable, tan cálido, tan íntimo.

Su relación podría ser muy accidentada, impredecible, incluso llena de discusiones por cualquier pequeñez y con orgullo de por medio. Pero lo cierto era que ellos estaban bien con eso, ya que tendrían sus momentos de paz y tranquilidad… incluso para darse besos como aquellos a partir de ahora.

 _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_ _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_ _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_ _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

 ** _FIN…_**

 _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_ _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_ _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_ _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

 _ **N/A**_ _ **:**_ _ ***(1)**_ _Leerse mi Two-shot "Confesiones" con misma temática de "Pokéshipping Week 2016" para entender mejor._


End file.
